Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teleconverter lens that is attached, in particular, to the front side (object side) of an imaging lens (master lens) of an electronic camera, etc., to extend the focal length of the entire imaging lens, and an imaging apparatus provided with the teleconverter lens.
Description of the Related Art
As a so-called front teleconverter lens that is attached to the object side of an imaging lens to extend the focal length of the entire system, one configured such that the front group having a positive refractive power includes two positive lenses, as taught, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-331851 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1) is known. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2004-264669, 2008-070433 and 2012-123032 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 2, 3 and 4, respectively) teach teleconverter lenses configured such that each of the front and rear groups includes a positive lens and a negative lens so that the chromatic aberration is corrected at each group.